smifandomcom-20200213-history
Heart
Heart & Go Seek is the first episode of Season 3 of Super Mario Island. It is also the overall 111th episode. Summary The Mario crew, the Pokémon crew, Magby, Natu and Mudbray spend Valentines Day at Playa Des Awesomeness by participating in a special game of hide and seek. The hiders each get a heart-shaped egg and must surrender it to the seeker when found. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Playa Des Awesomeness, which then cuts to the SMI crew being given their heart-shaped eggs by Luma and Chao, as Flygon is the first seeker to play in hide and seek. Chao explains the rules to the SMI crew, and Bowser Jr. looks at Flygon. Flygon then starts the game by counting to 100 while everyone else hides. After counting, Flygon then goes around Playa Des Awesomeness and starts looking for her friends and the rest of the gang. She first finds Daisy hiding in a field full of flowers and then finds Toad and Yoshi hiding under the Valentines Day treat table. Soon after, Flygon spots Natu and tickles her foot, causing the little bird Pokémon to laugh and squeal. Flygon stops tickling Natu and lets her foot go. Natu then makes her confessional by saying that she never knew her feet were her tickle spot. A few moments later, Flygon finds Bowser Jr. hiding in a heart-shaped box and Bowser Jr. jumps out of the box. Flygon giggles and snorts and tells Bowser Jr. he's funny, causing the young Koopa to blush. After the game is over, the gang has lunch. During lunch, Toad tells Yoshi that hiding under the treat table was a bad idea and Yoshi replies by saying "I don't care!". Quotes counts to 100 while her friends go hide around Playa Des Awesomeness. When she finished counting, Flygon opened her eyes. Flygon:"Ready or not, here I come!" starts searching Playa Des Awesomeness for her friends. She soon finds Daisy hiding in a field full of flowers. Flygon:"Found Daisy!" comes out of the flower field. Daisy:"Whoops! Looks like I've been found! Here you go!" (gives Flygon her heart-shaped egg) Flygon:"Thanks, mate!" go looks for the rest of the gang. She soon finds Toad and Yoshi hiding under the Valentines Day treat table. Flygon:"G'day, boys!" and Yoshi come out from under the Valentines Day treat table. Toad and Yoshi:"Aww man!" (give Flygon their heart-shaped eggs) sets out to look for the others. She soon spots Natu hiding as a Bird Pokémon statuette. Flygon:(to herself) "I wonder if that Bird Pokémon statuette is ticklish?" grabs Natu's foot and Natu looks nervous. Flygon then proceeds to tickle Natu's foot. Natu:"Hmhm! Hmhm! Hmhm!" (laughs) Flygon:"Hey, Natu, I found you!" (tickles Natu's sole) Natu:(squeals) "And you found my tickle spot!" (squeals) "No more tickles! I'm too ticklish!" (squeals) stops tickling Natu and lets go of her foot Natu: (gives Flygon her heart-shaped egg while panting) - finds Bowser Jr. hiding in a heart-shaped box. Flygon:"Hi, BJ!" Jr. jumps out of the heart-shaped box. Bowser Jr.:"Hey, Flygon!" (gives Flygon his heart-shaped egg) Flygon:(giggles and snorts) "You're funny, Jr.!" Bowser Jr.:(blushes) "Thank you!" - the game ends and after Flygon finds all of her buddies, everyone eats lunch. Toad:(to Yoshi) "I told you hiding under the treat table was a bad idea!" Yoshi:(to Toad) "I don't care!" Flygon:(sighs) "Jr., your jump out of your hiding spot made my heart light up!" Bowser Jr.:(giggles) "Yeah!" Trivia * This episode reveals that Natu has really ticklish feet. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 3)